Sherria Blendy
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Chelia Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 Appearance Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and child-like expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 Personality Chelia is the typical "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 6 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Chelia appears with the rest of the Lamia Scale members competing in the Grand Magic Games. Ooba Babasaama gets angry to find out her team got fourth in the preliminary round, but Chelia takes the blame, claiming it was due to her clumsiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 13-14 After Mato explains that the next game will be "Hidden" Chelia volunteers to take part, thinking her small size will be an advantage, however, Lyon steps up instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 19 On the third day of the Games, during the battle round, Chelia gets picked to fight against Wendy Marvell of Team Fairy Tail A. She explains that she will try her best and ends up tripping, consequently falling over. Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 15-17 Chelia confidently stares Wendy down as Wendy moves to initiate the first attack of the match, and gracefully dodges Wendy's offensive advance, repelling by utilizing her own Magic. She releases a great flurry of black wind, something which shocks not only Wendy, but the members of the audience, who soon realize that the two girls have a similar Magic type. Whilst Wendy is distracted trying to dodge the sudden attack, Chelia springs forward and gets right up in her face, sending Wendy flying into the air with another quick attack. After a series of blows from both girls, Wendy falls to the ground and Chelia reveals herself to be a Sky God Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 1-8 Seeing Wendy injured, Chelia suddenly apologizes and asks if she is okay, but Wendy refuses to give in, once again standing. Chelia suddenly snaps back into a slightly crazed personality, harshly attacking again despite Wendy's wounds. After a brief pause in which both girls eat the surrounding air to replenish themselves, Wendy unleashes Shattering Light: Sky Drill, a powerful attack that sends Chelia sprawling to the ground. However, just as Wendy believes she has won the battle, Chelia stands up again, the wounds she had up until then now healed. As Wendy pants and gazes at her with shock, Chelia asks if she is now willing to give in. Concurrently, Chelia is being watched by Jellal Fernandes in the crowd, who is wondering whether she has some form of connection to Zeref and the malicious Magic force Crime Sorcière has been searching for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 8-19 Chelia asks Wendy if she will simply give up, stating that she dislikes fighting but she also thinks that love is not observed in a one-sided battle since the winner is already clear. She tells Wendy that it's okay to give up, but Wendy reluctantly decides that she can't. Chelia gets shocked when Wendy shouts to Chelia to come at her with full power. Chelia agrees and prepares an attack. She mentions that Wendy's strong feelings will be answered by her full strength. She attacks with her strongest move, which surprisingly misses Wendy. Everyone deduces that Wendy must have increased Chelia's strength by removing her fatigue using Dragon Slayer magic and that made the momentum of Chelia's attack overshoot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 2-9 Wendy retaliates and manages to cut Chelia, but to no significant effect. Chelia and Wendy clash when they kick each other. The battle goes on with neither side giving an edge. The time runs out and the match is decided to be a draw. Sweaty and bruised from the battle, Chelia asks Wendy if she was hurt because of her attacks, to which Wendy replies that it doesn't hurt at all. She then heals Wendy using her magic. Chelia happily asks Wendy if they could be friends, to which Wendy gladly accepts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 10-19 That night, Chelia and some of her team members decide to visit Ryuzetsu Land, a popular leisure center in Crocus. Whilst exploring the center, Chelia spots Wendy, who has also come with her guild. Chelia rushes to Wendy's side and inquires about her injuries from their battle earlier that day, with Wendy replying that she is fine. Happy to hear this, Chelia takes Wendy's arm, and the two run off to have some fun together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 The two end up in a pool, and have fun splashing one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 Whilst they are playing, Gray and Lyon get into a fight nearby, and proceed to freeze the water in the pool, with Chelia and Wendy becoming scared when ice threatens to encase them. Natsu, in an attempt to help, decides to use his Magic on the ice, but only succeeds in blowing the building to smithereens. Sent flying, Chelia lands with Wendy atop her, dazed by the events that have unfolded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 The next day at the Games, Chelia decides to participate for Team Lamia Scale in the fourth event, Naval Battle. The event requires the participants to push each other out of a floating sphere of water, and Chelia enters vowing to do her best. At first, Chelia seems put off by Lucy's summoning of Aquarius, but quickly gains her confidence back when Juvia removes Aquarius from the battle. Whilst the others clash, Chelia rushes towards Risley and tries to attack her, but Risley utilizes her Gravity Change to evade the attack. Though she tries her best, Chelia is eventually flung from the ring by one of Juvia's water spells, sad that she couldn't properly unleash her powers in the water like the Fairy Tail Mage could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-12 After watching Minerva brutally injure Lucy, she, along with Juvia and Wendy, rush to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 3 Once Lucy is taken to the infirmary, Wendy states that Chelia's emergency treatment was very beneficial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292,Page 7 Chelia is then seen next to Jura and Lyon when the new Team Fairy Tail comes out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 During the battle portions of the day, Chelia watches Natsu and Gajeel's battle with Sting and Rogue and witnesses Natsu overwhelm Sting and Rogue with his attacks by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 10 Additionally, after Natsu's victory, she watches them intently.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Chelia stands next to her team-mates as her team's name is announced, currently in fourth pace, during the opening of the Grand Magic Games' final day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 10-12 When Team Fairy Tail enters the stadium Chelia looks at a blushing Lyon who is calling Juvia's name, who took Natsu's place for the final day, and cannot contain herself as her cheeks also turn red out of agitation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 16-17 As the announcers explain the rules of the day, Chelia listens in with the rest of her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 As the battles begin and proceed, Chelia manages to take out Risley of Team Mermaid Heel, to whom she apologizes as she earns a point for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 Soon after, Chelia comes across Juvia Lockser. Identifying her as Lyon's beloved, much to the latter's surprise, Chelia attacks head-on with Sky God's Boreas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 10-12 During their scuffle, both Mages look on in shock as Minerva casts a powerful spell while battling with Erza and Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 Chelia continues her little brawl with Juvia as displayed in the Lacrima vision.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 18 As they continue on, Chelia finally asks Juvia as to why she would use her charms against Lyon, only to ignore her when she says that her heart is for Gray only. The two then notice their respective male Guildmates appearing beside them. An elated Chelia runs up to Lyon, but she then starts crying as he shows interest in Juvia, fruitlessly saying that his true soulmate is right beside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 11-13 Once the battle begins, Gray uses water provided by Juvia to attack Lyon, However, Chelia uses her Sky God's Dance to intercept the move, protecting Lyon from harm and earning her a compliment from him. As Lyon attacks Gray, Chelia exasperatedly tells him to attack Juvia as well, though he claims that he'll leave attacking Juvia to her, adding on that she should be careful not to injure her, though Chelia claims that he's asking the impossible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 7 With Gray and Juvia exhausted and wounded, Chelia states that it's time for her and Lyon to finish the Fairy Tail Mages off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 16 However, before the two can attack, Gray and Juvia stand together, joining hands as they move to combine their Magic Power in one last desperate attempt at victory. Seeing the two surge towards them, Chelia seems to freeze on the spot, a look of surprised contentment on her face. Beside her, Lyon tries to snap her our of her reverie, and Chelia seems to come to, only too late. Eyes wide at the sight of the incoming spell, Chelia and Lyon can do nothing but take the blow, both being flung skyward as Lyon curses Chelia for her lack of action.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-4 Magic and Abilities Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): A rare form of Lost Magic somewhat akin to Wind Magic, which allows Chelia to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiralling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the small God Slayer with great blunt force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-6 This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 13 Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 superior even to Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 11 This form of Magic can also be employed underwater without seeming disadvantages, as shown during the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 *'Sky God's Bellow' (天神の怒号 Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Chelia is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiralling currents partially striking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 7-9 *'Sky God's Dance' (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Chelia rapidly nears the target, and, when she's gotten close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiralling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters from the ground and harms them. After performing Sky God's Dance, Chelia can jump in the air herself to further assault the target before they have a chance to fall back to the ground, if she manages so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 5-6 *'Sky God's Healing Spell': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Chelia is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Chelia can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 18 This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Chelia healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 14 The fact that Chelia couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer's powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 7 It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 9 *'Sky God's Boreas' (天神の北風 (ボレアス) Tenjin no Boreasu): Chelia generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Chelia used it against her, much to the latter's admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-5 Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): :*'Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' (天ノ叢雲 Amatsu no Murakumo): It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams of air around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in numbers until Chelia condenses them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Chelia's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiraling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds' effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Chelia miss through a peculiar use of her own healing Magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 6-9 Enhanced Durability: Chelia possesses good physical resilience. Chelia was shown being struck by a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic attack while taking heavy damage and was able to continue attacking afterwards, though the recovery was hastened by her Sky God Healing Spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 14-17 Chelia also engaged Wendy using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they both used Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic respectivelyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 to boolster their attacks, Chelia was only slightly injured at the conclusion of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 17-18 Enhanced Agility: Chelia has been shown to be pretty agile, dodging the currents generated by Wendy Marvell's enhanced Sky Dragon's Wing Attack with a backwards caper and subsequently counter-attacking with a swift motion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 4 She can also jump in the air to remarkable heights, especially considering her age and small size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 6 Hand to Hand Combatant: Chelia can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky God Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the black currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Wendy Marvell's, whom Chelia engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 10-11 Enhanced Endurance: Chelia has shown that she possesses great physical stamina. Chelia has been seen using numerous Sky God Slayer Magic during her battle with Wendy in quick succession with little fatigue and was able to continue fighting. Chelia used powerful Sky God Slayer Magic, still had the strength to use a 'Sky God Slayer's Secret Art'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 12-14 and still had the strength to continue fighting to a draw using Hand to Hand combat. Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy *Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! *Naval Battle *Grand Magic Game *Juvia Lockser vs. Chelia Blendy Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Chelia's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale members